1. Field
A system of the present disclosure relates to a technique of print setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that executes print setting in an information processing apparatus is suggested. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. JP 2000-298564 discloses a technique which executes print setting before a processing by spooler, and then changes print setting after the processing by spooler.
However, there is a case that changing print setting between spooling process and despoiling process as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. JP 2000-298564 is undesirable. For example, that is a case that print setting that has to ensure consistency between spooling process and despooling process is changed. Therefore, the purpose of a system of the present disclosure is to ensure consistency of print setting between spooling process and despooling process.